


Snark

by hotsunhighgrasslittleflowers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsunhighgrasslittleflowers/pseuds/hotsunhighgrasslittleflowers
Summary: Fairy, assistant to Tony Stark and friend of the Avengers, constantly butts head with a certain Bucky Barnes whenever she's in the tower. Unable to figure out what his problem with her is, she decides being coldly civil is her best option. But when Bucky get a reality check and realizes that Fairy is not the opponent he made her out to be, will something new bloom?





	Snark

I counted my stitches, sure I’d lost count somewhere. It was a chilly day so I was curled up on the couch in my gray thigh highs, an oversized faded gray sweatshirt, and a pair of shorts. I was working on a lap blanket, sitting back against the arm of the couch with my back to Bucky. Bucky. I’d had a crush on him at first, but quickly found that he was closed off and a little too snarky for my taste. So I wrote him off and continued with life. I found good friends in Nat and Steve, Clint as well. Everyone else was friendly enough. But Bucky and I treated each other with civil indifference- at least when we weren’t snarking incessantly. “Hey, does anyone know where my book is?” Steve called. I spied it across the couch from me, and called back, “Yeah, it’s over here. Do you want me to get it?” “Yes please.” I tried to move it closer with my foot, but found I couldn’t reach. Bucky snorted behind me, but I ignored him, getting to my knees to grab it. It was still a stretch, but one I could make. I heard a quiet cough behind me, and this time I couldn’t ignore it. I whipped around to glare at him. “You got a problem, Barnes?” “Not one you can help with.” He shot back. I rolled my eyes. Understatement of the year, I thought. “Where are you, Steve?” I called. “Kitchen!” I slid off the couch, readjusting my sweatshirt before heading to the kitchen.  
I sat with my legs in Nat’s lap, occasionally shooting sullen glances at Bucky. “What do you think his deal is?” I whispered in Nat’s ear. She glanced at him, then back at me, shrugging. “Some people are too dumb to deal with their problems like an adult.” I scoffed. “Sounds about right.” She smirked a tiny bit. “Did I ever show you that video of the guys dancing to Mii music?” I shook my head, grinning. “No, but it sounds amazing.” She pulled out her phone, handing me an earbud. I was practically convulsing I was laughing so hard, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle it. Nat wasn’t in much better shape, shaking so hard I was having trouble staying on her lap.  
“Why is she here, exactly?” Bucky asked Tony lowly, the bite in his tone obvious. “Here as in the Tower or here as in this floor? Because the answer to both is because she’s allowed to be.” Tony answered impatiently. He didn’t much like how Barnes seemed to have such a problem with Fairy, as everyone had begun to call her. Bucky softened his tone, knowing he wouldn’t get a straight answer unless he cooled it. “No, but really. She’s not an Avenger, and I’d never seen her before until she practically moved in.” Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’ve got pretty much her entire family employed by Stark Industries. Her dad is a friend of mine, he’s a pilot, and her brother is a tech genius that I have heading my IT division. One sister is a welder, and does graphic design with their youngest sister. And Fairy happens to have lots of skills, including caretaking, event planning, and crafting.” Bucky’s brows furrowed. All of this was news to him. Tony continued, “She’s up here so much because I asked her to be. She helps the team, helps me, and makes things more homey. Haven’t you noticed the flowers she brings in? The wall hangings? The bread she makes?” Bucky had noticed the changes, but had never really connected them in his brain. “So lay off her, alright Barnes? I don’t know what your problem but Fairy isn’t doing anything wrong and I’m not paying her enough to put up with your attitude.” Tony told him sternly, putting his sunglasses back on. “Fairy?” “Yes, Mr. Stark?” She jumped up, smile pleasant as she switched from play mode to work. “I’d like you to help me pick out some food choices, I’m having a party catered and I want your opinion. And I told you to call me Tony, remember?” She dipped her head, straightening her sweatshirt. “Yes, Tony. Let me change real quick.” She disappeared to the guest bathroom where her duffel bag sat with a change of clothes and Tony gave Barnes a look even as he addressed Nat. “Sorry to steal her away, Romanoff, but this party is for the military higher ups and I need every detail perfect.” She nodded. “I understand.” Fairy reappeared, hair in a neat ponytail and wearing a dark blue collared dress. “Ready to go, Tony.” She smiled, hands folded as she walked to his side. “Perfect.” He smiled, and Bucky was watched them walk away.  
Bucky wandered through the floor, noting every painting that had been hung, the flowers in vases scattered around, the selection of teas he didn’t remember being there. God, he was dumb. Too blind to see past his own walls. He resolved to be nice to Fairy, though he knew she might not believe him to genuine since he hadn’t exactly got off on the right foot. Still, it was never too late to start. He turned on his heel, heading back to the kitchen to make a pot of tea for when she came back.  
I ran my finger down the file, walking towards the elevator. I would make a few calls tonight, start on the recipe I had been wanting to try for the team, then call it a night. Maybe pop by and check on my brother. “Ms. Fairchild?” I looked up to see a young man in an ill-fitting suit jogging towards me. “Yes?” I smiled brilliantly when he stopped in front of me. He seemed to freeze for a moment, before saying, “Ms. Potts is looking for you.” “Heavens!” I closed the file. “Where is she now?” He pointed towards her private office. “Thank you so much.” I smiled. “What’s your name?” He turned red. “Jamie, ma’am. Jamie Mathews.” “Well thank you, Jamie, I was just about to head out.” I leaned closer to whisper, “You know, a tailored suit will do you wonders in being taken seriously. I know a tailor that’s very affordable, if you’d like his information.” “T-thank you, ma’am, I would.” He stuttered. I pulled away, fishing a business card out of my purse and handing it to him. “Thank you, Ms. Fairchild.” I smiled, turning on my heel to head to Pepper’s office. “You as well, Mr. Mathews.”  
Pepper stood bent over her desk, propped on her arms. “Why is this so complicated?” She growled. “Ms. Potts?” I knocked on the doorframe, and she looked up. “Oh, Fairy, it’s you. Ms. Fairchild, sorry.” She shook her head. “Tony calls you that so much I forget.” I smiled softly. “It’s alright, Ms. Potts, I don’t mind. What can I help you with?” She sighed, straightening and holding out the folder to me. “I’m trying to finalize the seating arrangements, but every day I hear new gossip that means I have to move people around.” She rubbed her forehead. “I’d like it to be finalized tomorrow, but I don’t see how it can be.” I flipped open the folder, passing a finger over the chart. “You said you’re hearing new gossip, yes?” I confirmed. She nodded. “Why don’t we look at general, instead? Find out common interests, common lifestyles, and match those people up at a table.” She sat down at her computer, pulling up short bios of the people attending. Together, we scanned the bios and switched around names until my eyes itched and I knew more about these people than I ever wanted to. "Alright-" She was interrupted by a yawn, and I couldn't contain my own jaw-cracking one. "I will finish this up in the morning, but you need to go home." I nodded, covering my mouth with my hand to conceal another yawn. "Yes ma'am." She chuckled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You've been a great help." I smiled. "Always happy to." She waved me out of her office with a promise to tell Tony that I'd been up late helping her. "Just call in whenever you wake up." I trudged to the elevator, groaning when I realized I had to go up and get my duffel bag before I could head to my apartment. Oh, fuck me. I checked my watch. 2:14 am. I punched in the number for the team's floor, swiping my keycard before it would let me. I let my eyes close while the elevator went up, groaning when I had to open them again. God, my feet ached. I'd stood up most of the time I spent in Pepper's office, flitting between the bios and the chart, and I was paying for it now. I stepped out of the elevator and winced, kicking my low heels off before I could really consider the futility of the act, since I would just have to put them back on again to go home. I pulled my ponytail out too, trudging through the dark to retrieve my bag. "Fairy?" A low voice called. I about jumped out of my skin. "God-fucking fuck!" I pressed a hand to my chest, looking around until I spotted a shadow at one of the windows. "Who-?" I asked, unable to make out who it was. "Just me, Bucky." The shadow moved closer, hands held up nonthreateningly. "Barnes." He amended. "Sorry to scare you." I sighed, letting my hand fall from my chest. "Sorry. I had to come get my duffel bag." He came closer, til I could just make out the glint of metal of his left arm. "Why are you up so late?" I asked, too tired and curious to be indifferent. "Couldn't sleep." He admitted. "Why are you?" I rubbed my eyes with a sigh. "I was helping Pepper with seating arrangements, and time just got away from us." I made a noise of disgust. "I think I'm just going to have crash on one of the couches in the employee lounge, I don't want to walk home like this." "You walk home?" He sounded halfway between surprised and incredulous. "It's only a few blocks, but I'm not alert enough to do it right now." He put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Fuck, Bucky, you gotta ask! Especially when I can't see!" He snatched his hand back. "I'm sorry- I forgot-" He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "I forgot you couldn't see me, I apologize." I paused, gears grinding slowly in my tired state. "Wait. Can you see me?" I waved a hand out in front of me, still only able to see the shadow of him. "Yes, I can." He chuckled. "You're waving." I slowly put my hand down, and all I could think to say was "Huh." He took a deep breath. "What I was going to say before was that you can sleep here if you need to. Tony will understand. Hell, he'd be mad if I didn't offer it." I sighed. I really didn't want to sleep on an employee couch, where I was exposed and would probably be freezing all night. Not now that I was being offered something better. "You really think no one will mind?" I ventured. "No one will mind, Fairy." He reassured me, and that was all it took.  
Later, snuggled under 3 blankets on the couch, I realized that we had both used the other's first name for the first time tonight. Then a wave of blackness crashed over me.  
It was like floating to the top of a swimming pool- sound and sensation crept in as I rose, waking up by degrees. I became aware of low voices, and bright sunlight burning red behind my eyelids. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, and the voices formed words. "I told you guys not to be so loud." "Shit, I left the curtains open!" And, "Language." I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face as I blinked. "Good morning." Steve smiled. "'Morning." I replied, pushing the covers back and stretching. "What time is it?" Nat checked her watch. "Just before noon." "Oh fuck." I scrambled to my feet. "Oh, sorry Steve, I just-" He waved me off. I looked down at myself, the faded gray sweatshirt from yesterday and realized, "I don't have anything to wear." I couldn't wear my wrinkled dress from yesterday, and I definitely couldn't wear this to work. "I'll get you something." Nat promised, disappearing down the hall. "We saved you some breakfast." Clint supplied helpfully. "Thank you guys so much." I stretched one more time before padding to the kitchen on stockinged feet. It was scrambled eggs, nothing fancy, and I scarfed it down as I stood at the counter. "Do you want to.. Sit down?" Steve asked, sounded concerned. I shook my head. "It'll just make me more anxious if I feel like I'm relaxing." This did not seem to reassure them, but I had to focus on finishing my eggs so I could go brush my teeth and fix my hair. Nat reappeared with a simple black dress, which I pulled on before slipping into my low heels. "Thank you for breakfast, I really have to go." I dug through my bag to grab my phone so I could call Tony. I noticed Barnes enter the room, slipping to stand at Steve's side. I caught his eye, pausing for a moment to say, "Thanks for letting me stay." He nodded, and I dropped my gaze back down to my phone, dialling Tony's number. "I'll give the dress back tomorrow, if that's okay." I told Nat while it rang. "You're good." I smiled, just as Tony picked up, and I slipped into my people-pleaser work voice. "Fairy?" "Yes, Tony, it's me. Ms. Potts asked me to call you when I woke up. I'm heading in now, would you like me to pick up the guard files on my way?" I walked to the elevator, heels clacking on the polished floor as I waved goodbye to the team. "Jeez Fairy, you could've called in sick. Pepper says you were working til 2am." I cracked a smile. "I'm fine, really. I'll just go to bed early tonight. And I know how important this party is to you." He sighed. "It's a big headache is what it is. But you're right, it's the chance I need to win these officials over." "They've got the influence you need to get more support." "Yeah." I could practically feel him rubbing his forehead. "Don't worry about the files, I'll have someone else pick them up. I want you to come with me to taste test some of these dishes." I stepped into the elevator. "Yes sir, I'll be right down. Do you want me to meet you in the lobby or your office?" "The lobby is fine, thank you, Fairy." I pressed the button for the first floor, turning to watch the city through the glass walls of the elevator. "See you in a few, sir." "See you." I hung up, allowing myself a moment to appreciate the view. The first peaceful moment since I woke up. I took a deep breath, watching the ground grow closer, until I turned around, adjusting my purse on my shoulder, and stepped out of the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little tidbit I thought up, so no guarantees of length or completion  
> Thank you all for reading!! I love reading your comments


End file.
